


【授翻/中篇】了不起的混乱

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt in Humor, Crack, Getting Together, Harry Potter is So Done, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Shipping wars, Tom has a cult, lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 号外！斯莱特林的传人——汤姆·里德尔和格兰芬多天才找球手——哈利·波特的亲密照片漏出！难道两个来自对头学院的人之间真的存在急剧升温的浪漫爱情？详见P.4——霍格沃茨内成立了一个秘密报社，汤姆和哈利登上该报的头版，现在全校人都磕到了。——“现在所有人都在问我你的尺寸到底是什么？这我特么怎么回？”“九英寸。”“等等——真的吗？”“假的。”“.…..去你妈的，现在到处都是绯闻，我们该怎么办？”“凉拌。就让它们自生自灭，热度总会消退。”“甚至教授都认为我们在一起了。”“他们开心就好。”“说得倒容易——所以Tomarry到底是什么鬼东西？”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Grand Scheme of Messes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608914) by [FujiRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge). 



> 又名：全校都在磕我和我对头的cp！
> 
> 原作：A Grand Scheme of Messes
> 
> 作者：SingingTheGoldenBlues
> 
> Tags: 恶搞轻松向；校园恋情；cp党们的掐架；哈利气鼓鼓；看热闹不嫌事大的汤姆
> 
> 注：文中出现的所有cp名都按照原文版本。

哈利旋风般走向斯莱特林公共休息室，拽着一个明显不大高兴的德拉科·马尔福的领子。

“波特，立刻马上放开我！”

“闭嘴，开门。”

德拉科愤怒的目光简直能在哈利脑袋上凿出个洞，过了好一会才怨忿地嘶声道：“毒蛇坑。（Viper Pits）”

门应声打开，哈利朝他点点头以示感谢，但金发男孩早就一溜烟跑掉了。

他无视斯莱特林学生间的窃窃私语和投来的目光，看到汤姆坐在炉火边上一把王座一样的椅子上，正全神贯注地看一本厚厚的书。

“汤姆。”哈利喊，“我想你已经听说那些消息了。”

汤姆把书放在膝盖上，对哈利的出现毫不惊讶，就好像他一直在期待哈利的到来，“什么消息，我可爱的小甜心？”他勾起微笑，装出无辜的样子。

哈利设法从紧咬的牙关间挤出一句话：“我们需要私下谈谈，甜心。”这个词从他嘴里嘶嘶地念出，带着十足的愤恨，他在心里拍拍自己后背，提醒自己别失去控制而大发脾气地朝那个男孩大吼，这可不是聪明的举动，特别是当着这群把汤姆当成皇室一样崇敬的观众面前。

“当然可以。”他放下书，跟着哈利走出门。

“这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”

“别他妈装！你刚还在那叫我甜心，难道策划一切的人是你？”

“说得好像我会搬起石头砸自己的脚似的，相信我，当我看到那张传闻中的亲密照，我们还被当成情侣，我可不像你这么高兴。”

他从长袍里掏出一捆报纸，皱着眉展开，照片的拍摄角度让两人看起来就在走廊亲热，而那绝对是最不可能会发生的事。

事实上，汤姆和哈利当时是为“就刷牙过于频繁的好坏与最高效的刷牙方法”一事争论不休——出于某种无法解释的理由，后来话题的方向慢慢转移到“麻瓜出身的巫师是否有获得关于魔法的教育资格”这一经典论题。

出于一瞬间的挫败感，哈利抓起汤姆的领子把他拉近，对方不得不弯下腰，一只手臂撑在墙上保持平衡。

现在回想起来，哈利明白为什么有些人会产生误解。

但这都不是重点——重点是，现在所有人都认为哈利和汤姆在交往。哈利去吃早餐的时候，收获大多数人呆怔的眼光。他告诉赫敏，而对方只是塞给他一份报纸。一看到那张照片，他瞪大眼睛。

“所有人都不停问我你的鸡儿有多长。”哈利说出这句话的样子方法它造成了物理伤害，“甘霖娘，我该怎么回答这种屁话？”

“九英寸。”

哈利猛地看向汤姆，一脸难以置信。“卧槽——真的？”

“假的。”汤姆浅褐色的眼睛露出一丝笑意。

“.…..我们该拿那些谣言怎么办？”

“凉拌。”汤姆简单地答道，“让它自生自灭，总会消退的。”

“甚至老师都以为我们在一起了。”哈利想起自己在前往斯莱特林公共室的路上，碰见斯拉格霍恩教授向他祝贺，表示居然有本事捕获汤姆这样的人的心——他甚至大笑一声拍拍哈利的肩，提醒他做好“保护措施”。

哦老天，哈利准备待会去找赫敏给他来个一忘皆空。

“随他们想去。”面对这一出的离谱发展，他所表现的镇定自若属实令人震惊。哈利本以为汤姆会和他一样愤怒——和讨厌到一种程度的家伙传出恋爱绯闻（此程度指想直接上手掐脖子，且绝对没有任何性方面的意思），还传得全校皆知。

“说得倒容易——”他眯起眼睛瞄着报纸，“所以Tomarry到底是什么鬼东西？”

“所以。”

“闭嘴。”

“我啥都没说呢。”

“你想问我汤姆的尺寸到底是——”

“虽然但是我打了个赌！他的老二绝对长不过九英寸，哈利——”

“罗恩，我早就告诉你了，我从没跟他做过——”

“连次口交都没有？”

当哈利终于舍得抬头，鼻子被羊皮的味道刺激得发痒，罗恩的脸皱成一团，不敢置信地看着他。“我再重申一遍，我从没碰过他的老二——”

“我们能不讨论这事了吗？”赫敏插进来，看上去被谈话的主题打扰了。

“可那张照片——”

“那是误会，实际上我们吻都没接过——这报纸到底是哪个家伙写的？”哈利完全想不起来霍格沃茨什么时候还有报社了。

“没人知道。”赫敏回答，“大家都想弄清楚——这个报社肯定有点东西，因为单凭一个人是不可能写下这么多字的。它的成员肯定也都是八卦爱好者。”

“这报纸上没有一点是真实准确的——全是小道传闻。”哈利抱怨，一只手抓一把头发。报纸里有一页声称蜥蜴人已经控制了魔法部。

“好吧，也不是所有消息都——”

“罗恩，别。”

“我真的有一次考虑过——比这照片还早，你和里德尔有这种苗头……”他对着空气比划，紧皱眉头，集中精神寻找合适的字眼，“啊叫什么来着——哦对了，性张力！没错，就是它。”

“我有点理解罗恩的意思。”

哈利盯着赫敏，感觉自己被背叛了。“不是吧，你也？”

“你想要个例子吗？还记得黑魔法防御课那会？”

罗恩突然爆出惊天动地的大笑：“噢梅林，对。他们一会打得不可开交，看那个激烈程度谁都敢发誓他们真的打算宰了对方，但是下一秒，你就躺在里德尔肚子上，互相对视。”

“我们都拿魔杖指着对方呢——这也能想歪？”他尖锐地说，接着在脑内重新回放那段记忆。

**_**哈利剧烈地喘气** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**魔杖尖抵着汤姆脖颈** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**刚好戳在他上下滚动的喉结边** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**嘴角勾起一个假笑** _ ** **_**。“我想我赢了，汤姆。”他宣布。** _ **

**_**什么东西顶着他的胃** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**绿眼睛惊讶地睁大** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**假笑彻底消失在脸上** _ ** **_**，** _ ** **_**他的反应让汤姆** _ ** **_**咧开嘴** _ ** **_**残忍地笑了** _ ** **_**。“也许得等下次了，哈利。”他柔和地低语。** _ **

他的脸烧起来。

这个反应只是让罗恩笑得更猖狂了，弯下腰捂着肚子，一手可劲地拍桌。哈利捂着脸，呻吟道：“求你了快闭嘴。”

赫敏近乎同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

“里德尔确实很有魅力——”

“我不理解你为什么要特地指出这点。”

“这没糟到像是世界末日来临了，哈利——”

“是啊，你想想要是和德拉科传绯闻——”罗恩颤抖了，光是脑补场景就让他惊恐万状，“呕。”

赫敏甩给罗恩一记怒瞪。“你可不是在帮他，罗恩。我的意思是，这些谣言以后就会平息——”

门猛得撞开，露出乔治和弗雷德。“哈利！我们得问问你——”

“关于一些重要的事——”

“超重要，港真——”

“里德尔的尺寸到底是多少？”他们齐声说。

场面一度凝固。罗恩用枕头闷住自己疯狂的大笑，赫敏按揉太阳穴，而哈利只是闻言脸色苍白，面如死灰。

“总会平息。”赫敏把话说完，“不过与此同时，哈利，祝你好运。”

“艾弗里？”

“怎么了？”

“你袍子上别的胸针是什么？”

“就只是胸针而已啦。”

“是啊，但这个Tomarry是几个意思？”

“是个名称。”

“听起来像我和汤姆名字的结合版。”

“确实如此嘛。”

在他不屈不挠的怒视中裹挟的纯粹谴责和挫败攻势下，艾弗里一脸不为所动。

“为什么？”

“这是个CP。”

“CP？有个CP叫Tomarry？”

艾弗里摇摇头，试图绷住自己大笑的冲动，却失败了。“别多想，对你有好处，如果你不想自找伤害的话。”

哈利看到走进教室的学生长袍上都别着一模一样的胸针——他注意到大多数都是女生。德拉科·马尔福进来了，也戴着这个鬼玩意，当他看见哈利投来难以置信的眼神，他看起来特别得意。“你也好呀，波特。”

“真不敢相信你会这么干——”他看到德拉科的双胞胎兄弟阿布拉克萨斯经过，“操，你不会也——？”

阿布拉克萨斯扬起一边修剪完美的眉毛。“这是潮流。”接着走掉了。

赫敏终于到了教室，罗恩和她在一起。“哦哈利，所以你已经知道了？”她皱眉。

“你是说知道别上写着我和汤姆名字缩写的胸针现在已经风靡了霍格沃茨？是啊。”哈利听起来很愤慨，而他确实如此，“谁卖的？”

“那对双胞胎。”德拉科答道，他眯起的眼睛从来没从罗恩身上移开过。他们开始一场瞪眼比赛。“价格也很合理。”

“马尔福。”罗恩面容扭曲，写满憎恨。

“韦斯莱。”德拉科回他，表现出相同的厌恶。

“哈利。”汤姆突然冒出来。

“汤姆。”哈利对他不速之客式的现身低声埋怨。

“潘西。”潘西露齿而笑，她的出现全然就是任性。“既然大家突然间开始报名字了，那也带我一起。”

斯拉格霍恩终于到了，所有学生都匆匆赶进教室找位置落座。罗恩和德拉科给了对方最后一个死亡凝视以后各就各位。汤姆对哈利眨了下眼睛，接着挑了个空位坐下，正好就在他后面，哈利对此讥笑一声。

“同学们——”斯拉格霍恩看到他们的胸针，眼睛一眨，“哦老天，我没想到现在胸针已经有这么流行了。”

“我有一个多的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

“哦，谢谢你，马尔福先生，感谢你的慷慨。”

哈利在座位上抽动，背后传来一声轻柔的笑，他无视了。

“就像我昨天课上提醒过你们的，今天我们要学习沉睡魔药——有谁能告诉我它是什么吗？啊，里德尔先生？”

汤姆站起来：“它能让喝下魔药的人陷入暂时的深度睡眠。”

“谢谢你，里德尔先生——我听说了你刚建立不久的恋爱关系。”哦天，哈利捂住自己的脸颊，尴尬在身体内部燃烧，“和波特先生，我想？”

汤姆只是点点头，微微一笑。哈利的下巴掉了下来。WTF？

“噢，好一对年轻的眷侣！我记起了我的初恋，我能问问是谁先告白的吗？”

没有谁，因为这根本就没发生过！哈利想高声尖叫，但他死死把嘴抿成一条线。没有必要让自己更尴尬了。

“好吧，教授，如果您想知道的话——是哈利。”汤姆回答，坐下。

哈利对他做“你他妈有病吧”的口型，但汤姆连个眼神都没赏给他。混蛋。

“和我所想的一样勇敢，波特！”斯拉格霍恩朝他的方向点头，“真正的勇敢。现在来看我们今天的任务——你们的搭档就是坐在旁边的人。”

罗恩是他的搭档，哈利想。还行。

“除了里德尔和波特，你们这对小爱侣可以组搭档！”

哈利眨眨眼，以为自己听错了。“什么？”

“哦别害羞！来，马尔福，和波特换座位。”

“但是教授，这真没必要——”

“是啊！”罗恩很支持他，显然被同马尔福搭档的念头吓坏了，“如果哈利不愿意——”

“哦胡扯，胡扯，你别拒绝了，波特先生。现在，马尔福先生，请收拾好你的东西，抓紧时间。”

德拉科拿着他的所有物，试图保持住平静，但哈利知道他在内心疯狂口吐芬芳，步履飘逸地跑到他的桌子旁。“波特？我们可没有一整天的时间让你磨蹭。”话这么说，他根本就没在看哈利，目光锁在罗恩身上。

哈利，在无声的怒火里，抓起自己的东西交换位置——他提醒自己诅咒老师是不对的。相当不对，而且他很可能会被开除。他都不需要看汤姆，就知道这家伙肯定在假笑。

“好了，开始吧。”

大部分时间里，汤姆并没有戏弄或者嘲笑哈利——谢天谢地他没这么干，哈利已经在暴走边缘了。他们安静地合作，汤姆吩咐哈利做这做那，而哈利只是遵从他的指令，闭紧了嘴。

他正在切缬草，突然间感到手指一阵刺痛。

“操。”他扔下小刀，检查割开的伤口，一滴鲜血渗出。倒不是很痛，自从他数次由于魁地奇事故去医疗翼报到——譬如摔下扫帚撞到脑袋，他就已经对疼痛十分习惯，赫敏总是确保让他吃到冒失引起的双倍教训。

汤姆停下手中的活，倾身过来，头正好俯在哈利肩膀之上，愉快地咂嘴：“多么笨拙啊，哈利。”

“闭嘴。”哈利说，正准备用舌头把血珠舔干净，毕竟只是道小伤口，但汤姆飞快抓住他的手腕制止他的动作。“你干嘛——”

“你那叫人不安的粗鲁。看在梅林份上你是个巫师，用治愈咒。”

哈利翻了个白眼，试图挣脱他的桎梏，可汤姆只是扯回来。两人开始进行一场拔河比赛——哈利的手成了那条绳子。过了几分钟，哈利觉得一根血管在脑门上突突跃动。“好吧！拿去，随你的便！”

“本该如此。”汤姆掏出他的魔杖，低声念了一句咒语——哈利正在气头上，没有听清，但他随即注意到……

是他错觉吗还是所有人真的在目瞪口呆地看着他？

他眯起眼睛，大多数是女生，正朝他自己的方向投来微妙的眼神，然而有些人大喇喇地盯着他，神情充满狂热，他们看起来都高兴得过头，憋着笑——他们在咯咯笑个什么劲啊？莫非哈利脸上沾着什么吗？

活见鬼！

他们不仅盯着哈利瞧，还瞥向汤姆——不，他们盯着的是他们两个。

“好了。”汤姆一看向哈利，就问道，“怎么了？你为什么像吞了一只坏柠檬一样愁眉苦脸？”

“为什么所有人都在看我们？”

“你才注意到吗？”汤姆嘲笑，摇摇头。

“什么意思？”

“只要我们有互动，他们都会看。”

“所以是为什么啊？”

汤姆耸耸肩：“不知道，也许和CP有关——无论那是什么意思，我都用不着去听艾弗里愚蠢空洞的解释，每隔六秒他就傻笑个不停。”

“是不是所有人都慢慢往疯子靠拢，而我们是唯二两个正常人？”

“那就得看情况。首先我们正常过吗？”

“不，我不这么想——我一直在忍你，这就是让一个正常人走向失智边缘的理由。”

汤姆困惑地弯起嘴角，翻翻眼睛。“多感人。现在闭上嘴，完成你的任务。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简介：汤姆有个粉丝后援会；韦斯莱双胞胎是魔鬼；金妮选择昏迷。CP掐架永不停歇，哈利选择自闭。

汤姆有一群狂热的崇拜者——据该成员声称是粉丝后援会，但哈利对此不敢苟同。

他盯着面前一脸精神状况堪忧的女孩们，对方直勾勾地盯回来，眼里含着一抹猎食者的精光。她们大多来自斯莱特林，但哈利能从乌压压的人群里看到其他学院的袍子。

“啊哈，挺好，后援会，懂了。”哈利慢慢地后退，和那些矢志不渝试图偷走他一缕头发的令人毛骨悚然的斯莱特林女孩拉开距离，“所以找我有什么事吗？”

“你说呢？废话，你是他的男朋友诶！”一个黑发女孩说，“我们要知道所有前因后果！”

“呜哇——这话我不仅要说一遍，我还能重复第二遍：汤姆不是我的男朋友。”哈利坚决地说，确保他强调了每一个字，以期望她们能将自己的话反复理解。“我和汤姆的照片只是一个误会——”

他的话戛然而止，那群姑娘齐齐放声大笑。“哦波特，你可真是个小可爱——汤姆真的说过你害羞时特别惹人怜爱！你别否认，我们都是朋友。”

“汤姆是这么跟你们说的？”

女孩们点点头。

他要把汤姆揍到不省人事——就凭他任由谣言愈演愈烈顺手还撒点谎言火上浇油。努力否认已然毫无意义，颇为诚实地讲，哈利已经重复他的说辞到吐了。这些女孩对汤姆言听计从——绝对不可能相信哈利的话。

“彳 亍，这蛮有趣，但我真的得走了，我还有嗯——其他事要忙。”

一个棕发姑娘拦住他的路。“等一等，你得先回答一些问题才能离开。”

“哦是吗？什么问题？”

他根本就不该问。

一时间，各种淫秽问题像炸弹一样朝他扔来，她们同时叽叽喳喳地说话，而哈利啥也听不清。

“汤姆洗澡的时候先洗哪里？”

“汤姆是同性恋还是双性恋？”

“汤姆有没有奇怪的性癖？”

“当受是什么体验？”

这个问题特别引起哈利的注意力。“等等——为什么你会觉得我是受啊？就不能汤姆是受吗？”

提出这个问题的女孩生着雀斑，头一次从头到尾审视了一遍哈利，接着笔直地看着他的脸说：“嗯……不存在的，你绝对是受。”她总结道。

“是因为我看起来像女孩吗？”确实，哈利的个头算矮，睫毛也特别长，但这都不是把他错当成另一个性别的确切理由，至少他是这么希望的。

出于某种原因，这些外表对他的男子气概造成了轻微的损伤。

“不是说你很女性化——不如说是汤姆有种特别强烈的Daddy vibes。”

“我甚至都不懂它是什么意思。”更别说听起来也很荒唐。

“我们可以给你解释——”

他迅速地抬起手。“不了不了，真的不了。不过……CP（shipping）是什么？”这个词绝对跟实际上的船（ship）没有任何关系，哈利对此相当肯定。

然后他得到了或许最长也最累人的解释，并且当即后悔了。

“所以Tomarry……就是我和汤姆的CP名？”

“是啊，还有别的呢，比如Dramione——”

“什——”

“Drarry——”

“和德拉科？！”

“Tobraxas——”

“打住！打住！我不想知道！老天，我得走了。”哈利把自己拔出人堆，她们抓住他手臂的力度很大，但他幸运地设法挣脱开得以走人。当他浑身寒意地拔腿飞奔，女孩们失望的抱怨是他最后听见的声音。

他先抚平长袍，借着径直走进教室。看见他凌乱的外表，汤姆挑眉，而哈利已经被早先的遭遇耗尽精力，懒得理他。剩下的空位一个在艾弗里旁边，一个挨着汤姆，他自然而然地选择前者。

哈利落座时艾弗里怒瞪他。“你为什么要坐在这儿？”他问。

哈利翻翻眼睛：“又没人坐，你有什么意见吗？”

“去坐汤姆边上！”

艾弗里开始把他往外推，哈利对他幼稚的举动恼火地皱起眉。“神经病——如果你想和他坐一起，你自己去啊！”

阿布拉克萨斯从门口走进，然后在汤姆旁边坐下。

谢天谢地，这堵住了艾弗里的嘴，但他正低声嘟囔着什么——大概是在咒骂哈利。

莱斯特兰奇小声尖叫起来，这可恨的尖锐高音，和那群看到汤姆和哈利仅仅是相互说话的女孩所发出的声音一模一样。CP党们——他记起。这位纯血统正盯着阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆热切地进行简短的对话，试图藏起自己的微笑，可指尖的缝隙让他的掩饰告吹。

“什么鬼？”哈利喃喃地说，“他有什么毛病？”

艾弗里的嘴唇因困惑而抽搐了一下。“哦，他磕阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆。”他用极为鄙夷的语气说，“完全不可以。”

哈利观察了那两个男孩一会。“嗯……我好像可以。”

“什么？”他喘着气说，“你竟然站Tobraxas——”

“那是他们的——呃，CP名？听起来好傻。”

“是吧！Tomarry明显好多了——”

“你怎么敢这么说？”莱斯特兰奇打断他们，愤怒的眼神朝艾弗里丢小刀，“我会让你知道，Tobraxas是多么绝美的一对，只有你这种愚蠢得不可救药的人才无法理解为什么这对是王道CP。”

“你 ** _ **又**_** 怎么敢这么说？Tomarry的相处模式比Tobraxas更独特且更优秀——虽然他们表面上很讨厌对方，但是那种渴望是真实的——”

“那是你的幻觉。”哈利插嘴，“我就是百分百讨厌汤姆，完全没有任何渴望存在——”

“阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆从一年级开始就是朋友——他们的关系比Tomarry健康柔软多了，Tomarry除了整年互相伤害外一无所有！”

“一段健康的关系并不等同于它很有磕点——”

“从敌人到情人，多么浮夸老套。”

艾弗里眯起眼睛。“收回这句话。”

莱斯特兰奇咧开嘴笑了。“永不。”

这两个男孩开始争辩起来，就好像它涉及生死，然而实际上，这只是一次以愚蠢为内容所进行的愚蠢争吵。哈利旁观他们的失智行径，尽可能满足自己找乐子的心态。

弗立维到了教室，不得不把这两个互扯头发的纯血统分开。

“CP之战。”潘西答道，“太弱智了，都赞同吧？”

“赞同。”

课后，双胞胎把哈利拉到一处无人的走廊。

“你们最好是有充分的理由才一路把我带到这里。”哈利抱怨，依然为两人干的好事怀恨在心。那些胸针成了霍格沃茨的潮流，他甚至瞧见过斯拉格霍恩也戴着一枚——哈利怀疑对方是否真的知道它的实际含义。

乔治和弗雷德相视一笑，脸上写满明晃晃的搞事之意。哈利警觉地挺直身体，这绝对不会有什么好事。

“所以呢？”

弗雷德从长袍里掏出什么东西——不知是笔记本还是日记本。“言归正传，我当时正走向厨房——”

“他打算拿叠饼干——”

“然后我看到地上有东西——”

“一件宝贝，千真万确！”

于是这件宝贝——弗雷德挥舞着它，仿佛一个雀跃的孩子展示他的新玩具。

哈利蹙眉。“嗯，所以里面写着什么？”

双胞胎点点头，弗雷德翻开几页，接着清清嗓子，用讲故事的声音说道：“ ** _ **汤姆粗暴地把哈利推到墙上，手臂禁锢住他，如同一只无助的动物——**_** ”

哈利的眉毛拧成结，满脸茫然。

“ ** _ **他轻柔地捧住他的下巴，悄声说‘你这个非常、非常调皮的男孩，哈利——**_** ’”

他突然彻悟，茫然变成深深的惊恐。

“ ** _ **他的大手伸进他的裤子，轻而易举地钻进哈利的内裤，抚摸他的——**_** ”

“停！”哈利大喊，试图把本子从弗雷德手里抢走，可乔治大笑着阻止他。

“ ** _ **哈利发出一声呻吟，他的前额抵在汤姆的锁骨，然后他吐出一口气，声音沙哑，‘求你了，Daddy，给我，我想要得不行——’**_** ”

他痛苦万分地尖叫一声，捂住自己的耳朵，感到每一寸灵魂都被灭顶的尴尬吞噬。脸颊烧得通红，哈利以纯粹的怨恨对双胞胎怒目而视。

但他们基本没注意，都爆笑不止。

一个女孩突然不知道从哪里气势汹汹地冒出来，神情狂怒。

“乔治，弗雷德！该死的那是我的本子——”金妮的目光瞟向哈利，不过几秒她的脸从愤怒转为恐惧，“哦不。”

弗雷德和乔治永不停歇的大笑只是变得更猖狂了，如果这也有可能的话。

“哦，我们亲爱的系哦啊妹妹，你出现的时机真的——”

“完美无缺！我们正在向哈利展示你写的那些令人激动的故事——”

“我希望你不要太介意。”乔治说完，对她眨眨眼。

哈利转向金妮。“你……写的？”他问，简直无法相信自己的眼睛。金妮总是一个无辜纯洁的孩子。

她什么也没说，面红耳赤。

当她终于张开嘴，说道：“哦哈利，听我解释——”

“ ** _ **哈利因快感弓起背，感受到自己后穴的紧绷感，而汤姆继续往他身体里捅——**_** ”

“操，操，快他妈闭嘴！”哈利尖叫，努力去抢本子，但弗雷德高举手臂让他够不着。哈利从来没有这么痛恨自己娇小的个子。

一只手从弗雷德手里拿走了本子，他正笑得找不到头，都没意识到身后站了个人——甚至沉浸在尴尬里的哈利也没有注意。

哈利瞪着汤姆。

真是好极了，绝对是病态的玩笑。

“Well，well。我还在想这里的骚动是怎么回事呢，虽然我真心以为某人叫这么大声是因为遭遇了谋杀，但如果没猜错，应该是这本笔记本的缘故吧？”汤姆晃了晃手里的物什，短暂地看了一眼哈利愈来愈深的红晕和金妮虚弱惨白的脸。

乔治不满地哼道：“哦里德尔，这将是我们最大的快乐来源——”

“如果你翻开它自己领略。”弗雷特看起来特别兴奋。

“这真的是艺术杰作！”他们齐声说。

“别。”哈利咆哮，“想都别想，汤姆——你不准——啊啊啊他看了！”不愧是他。自己又在操心个什么劲呢。

他按揉自己的前额，希望能缓解头痛。今天再也不可能还有更糟的发展了。

时间一分一秒过去，汤姆的目光扫过纸页，愉悦越来越明显，原本只是勾起唇角的浅浅笑意，渐渐扩大成饱满的露齿笑容。他合上本子，给了哈利一个有史以来最得意的表情。

“艺术杰作，名至实归。”他转向金妮，“我受宠若惊，韦斯莱，你对我的阴茎进行极为细致的描写，说它又长又滑，哈利可爱的心完全对它欲罢不能——”

“操，操，操，看在神圣的爱上，求你别说完那句话！”哈利捂住饱受摧残的耳朵，他受够了，血液在脸上疯狂奔流。见鬼的，汤姆是怎么不带一点儿尴尬地读它呢？

汤姆把本子还给金妮，女孩脸色血色尽失，可能随时都会昏倒。汤姆抱歉地拍拍她的肩膀，她几乎纹丝不动。

“你成功描写出一段关于我和哈利在教师休息室无套肛交的美丽同性之爱，我很欣赏你，能问问你还有其他作品吗？”汤姆真诚地问。

金妮昏了过去。

接着她被送到医疗翼，双胞胎抱起她，留下汤姆和哈利面面相觑。

“我以为你会杀了她。”

“那可太遗憾了。”他瞥向哈利，“我希望她能写更多——那绝对是我的荣幸。”

哈利按着太阳穴。“梅林，你能住嘴吗？”

“我确定我们可以开发其他方式——”

“好吧我退出——我接受不了。”哈利甚至都不想质问汤姆为什么一直对其他人谎称他们在一起了。他只想离开这个是非之地，忘掉所有发生过的灾难，也许会去洗个冷水脸，他的脸颊的热意一刻也不曾消停——汤姆暗示性的评价根本毫无帮助。

哈利离开，耳边回荡着汤姆的笑声。他无视心里一小部分在说那声音其实很悦耳。

亲爱的哈利，

在学校的日子还好吗？魁地奇呢？我希望你没有再次摔下扫把，摔断一条腿什么的。实际上，你还能活到现在简直是一个谜——你和詹姆一样鲁莽。我最近有了一个新爱好！园艺总是让我忙个不停，浑身是土，它太不容易了，我每次结束都汗流如注。西弗勒斯告诉我那只是个成语——就像我开始烹饪一样（总是以锅黏在天花板上告终）但我保证，这次不会了！

我的事情说够了，最近我从莱姆斯那儿听到了非常有趣的事情。你喜欢上一个男孩，现在正和他交往。在之前的信里你从没提过，我很好奇原因？我想知道他是谁，你又为什么瞒着我。

无限爱意，

莉莉

P.S 你是双性恋？！你竟然从来都不告诉我。忘了问，如果你不介意我能见见汤姆里德尔吗？我知道这听起来有点进展过快，但我真的很想亲自和他见面。

亲爱的哈利，

****你为什么从来没有告诉我你交男朋友了** ** ****。** **

根据莱姆斯的描述，他是个很迷人的年轻人。你肯定继承了我的调情技巧——我还记得第一次攻略雷古勒斯的时候，他打断了我的鼻子，但我很肯定他其实心里暗自狂喜，当然他不会承认的，就像他是个自我否认的同性恋者。

你最近怎么样？魔药还是一塌糊涂？我希望你能学好这门课因为我绝对失败了，过去莉莉常常因为这事敲我的脑袋。而且，雷古勒斯提醒我要嘱咐你停下自杀行为——你已经去医疗翼报到多少次了？八次？十次？你能稍微降低一点这个频率吗？自从雷古勒斯决定收养一头老虎，我的心脏已经饱受折磨。

我想尽快见见你的男朋友！圣诞节的时候把他带来，我只是想检查一下他是不是同莱姆斯在信里描述的一样迷人。从没想过你喜欢这种黑发高个英俊的类型——有其父必有其子，我想。

爱你，

你棒呆了的老爸，

詹姆

哈利叹息一声，把信放进抽屉。他该怎么说自己和汤姆并没有谈恋爱，只是全校都在磕他们的配对呢？

再者，他该怎么向父母解释CP是什么鬼东西还不让自己显得很蠢呢？

要是被哈利抓到是那个混蛋撰写发布了那份该死的报纸引发整个问题，哦天，他想象不出自己会怎么做——但他绝对会很享受的。


	3. Chapter 3

“罗恩呢？”

他环视长桌。

“医疗翼。”赫敏恼火地做了个鬼脸，咬了一口火鸡肉，“他和德拉科在教室里打架，现在两个人都鼻青脸肿着呢。”

哈利窃笑：“真的？先动手的是谁？”

“罗恩。然后德拉科回击了，两个人像幼儿园儿童一样互扯对方的头发，谁也不肯先撒手。老实讲，罗恩应该学会对自己的愤怒有更好的控制力。”

“我不这样想，听起来那画面很有趣。”他几乎希望自己当时也在现场亲眼目睹。

“不愧是你。”赫敏翻翻眼睛，“还有我昨天借给你的笔记，我下堂课就要用——”

“哦糟。”哈利瞪圆眼睛，“我想我把它落在教室里了。”

赫敏对他怒目而视，推搡他的肩膀让他别傻坐着。“那你还不快点！”她大喊，“别开玩笑，哈利，我需要它来学习——”

“好嘛，好嘛——”他强迫身体从椅子上站起来，已经开始想念自己盘子里几乎一口未动的食物，“老天，赫敏我知道啦——你不需要这么用力地推我！”

他急匆匆走过走廊，确保自己时刻注意是否有任何群聚在一起的女孩们。汤姆臭名昭著的粉丝后援会永远都不会放过他，尽管哈利好几次声明自己对汤姆一无所知，但显然白费口舌，她们开始坚持不懈地跟踪他。

她们的问题囊括了极为下流的类型乃至直白露骨的性—面对某些问题，哈利总是以面红耳赤告终，关于韦斯莱兄弟和那本该死的小黄书依然深深刻在他的脑海里。他记得汤姆欠揍的假笑，这有时让他感到手足无措。

她们如此执拗，以至于哈利最后不得不做出回答，接着就像群寄生虫一样以此为养料。她们都愚蠢又天真——汤姆很可能仅凭一时心潮，不费吹灰之力就能将她们操纵。

最后，他到了教室门口。而门突然被大力推开，狠狠撞上他的脸。

什么东西开始从他的鼻腔流出，那是血。

“哈利？”

哈利猛地把头扭向声音来源。“汤姆？”

对方浅褐色的眸子瞥向他现在血流不止的鼻子。“啊……你的鼻子在——”

“多谢了，汤姆，我又不能未卜先知。”他嘶嘶地说，把自己的鼻孔捏在一起，“操——你的力气是怎么回事？为什么要这么用力推门，你是有病吗？”

“也许是你不应该站得离它这么近。”汤姆回嘴道，他的眉毛拧起来……显得很担忧？不，绝对是幻觉，“过来，我带你去找庞弗雷夫人——”

哈利闪电般把手移出汤姆的伸手范围。“没门，绝对不要—她会给我爸妈写信报告我的——嗯——第十五次？第十七次——”

“实际上，是第二十次——”

“管他呢，反正在这一点，我的父母会不远万里地来学校把我裹在气泡垫里，我已经受够我妈妈埋怨我不够小心的来信了。”

“那你应该让自己不再受伤才对——”汤姆抱起双臂，挑起一根锋利的眉毛，“你现在打算怎么办？带着血淋淋的鼻子去上课？”他道。

“我——”

“不行。”汤姆叹气，“坐下，我会治好你的鼻子。”

“你会治好我的……鼻子？”哈利盯着他，目瞪口呆。

“没错，哈利。快点，我们没有一整天的时间消磨。”

“你也太善良了吧。”

“我知道我是天使——把头仰起来！梅林，血流得到处都是。”

“你的错——”

“我的错？非得我提醒你，是你先打了我一拳——”

“但凡你不是一只假惺惺的蠢货，我一开始就不会这么做——”

“哦当然了，把责任都推到我头上！就你厉害！”

罗恩和德拉科继续拌嘴，他们的声音越来越响，在走廊里回荡。居然到现在还没有人来告诉他们闭嘴，简直就是一个未解之谜。

他们脸上的青青紫紫还清晰可见。显然，据庞弗雷夫人所说他们刚喝下的药剂很快就会发挥全部药效，而他们的淤青要过好久才会消失。

“哦，闭嘴——你可别搬出‘我会告诉我爸爸——’那套——”他的宣言突然被捂在他嘴上的一只手打断。

罗恩正准备对另一个男孩大喊放开我，但他注意到德拉科的表情凝固得古怪，对方眯起灰眼睛，四下打量，好像在寻找什么。

他阴沉沉的怒容转为迷茫，拍开捂着他嘴的手，问道：“你听到了什么？”

“嘘——听啊。”

他依言。

一分钟过去，一片死寂。罗恩开始怀疑了。

“我什么也没听见——”

传来一声模糊的呻吟。

两个男孩面面相觑，罗恩的脸变白了，德拉科看起来还是很谨慎。

“你——你不觉得那是鬼魂，对吧？”他的声音很轻。

“哦闭嘴吧。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“我们每天都被霍格沃茨的鬼魂包围，你忘了吗？”

“我只是——我看过一部电影，里头有个红眼睛的女人然后她——”

“韦斯莱。”金发男孩假笑，浑身透露着洋洋得意。“别告诉我你害怕了？”他柔声说。

罗恩挺直腰杆，交叉抱臂以表否认。“我当然没怕！我为什么要怕？”

“如果这能让你感觉好点，你可以握着我的手。”为了证明他的话，德拉科把手伸给罗恩。他的目光紧紧锁在罗恩脸上，就好像他在等这个红头发男孩真的这么做。

罗恩把脸皱成一团。“我才不需要你的手——”

另一声呻吟在空气里回响，这次声音更大。

他吓得一哆嗦，立刻把德拉科的手臂抓了个结实。“哦梅林，你又听见了吗？”罗恩问，肩膀紧绷。

德拉科古怪地看了他一眼，接着四处张望。“当然，白痴，我也有耳朵。”

“你知道它是从哪里来的吗？”

模糊的人声开始说话，两个男孩接着意识到声音的源头，就在他们面前的教室。

德拉科先朝门迈了一步，罗恩跟在他身后，手还紧紧扒在他手臂上。两人把耳朵贴在门板上，终于听到了说话人之间的只言片语。

“嗯——啊，操好疼。”

那声音——罗恩瞬间瞪大眼睛。“哈利，是哈利的声音。”

“哦别像个宝宝——你忍得住——”另一个低沉很多的声音开口。

德拉科皱起眉，他的嘴巴张成小小的“O”形，彻悟席卷了他。“那是里德尔。”他耳语，话语里满是困惑。

他们保持安静，仔细听着教室里毫无所觉的两个男孩的动静。

“你就不能慢一点儿——”

“我在努力了好吗—别老是动——”

“啊——啊，淦，操，王八蛋——”

哈利持续口吐芬芳，词汇层出不穷，每五秒钟就嘟囔一次。

罗恩面容扭曲。“他们在里面整什么玩意呢？”

又传来一句哈利粗鲁的呻吟。

他们都僵住了。

罗恩的表情化作厌恶与惊恐的混合，而德拉科似乎很好奇，与门贴得更紧了。

“他们在……？”他的脸在抽搐，“真枪实干吗？”

“看起来是这样。”德拉科说，一脸被哈利发出的声音所折服，“波特肯定很享受。”

“恶……也许享受过头了。”罗恩抖了抖，肉眼可见的不自在。

一个邪恶的笑容攀上金发男孩的脸。“哇，我等不及待会用它来对付波特了。”

罗恩眯起眼睛。“嘿！你最好别想动我最好的朋友！”

“省省吧，你就不会做一样的事吗？”

这话有点道理。罗恩确实会做一样的事，但这点德拉科不需要知道。

“我们能走了吗？我觉得我随时都能呕吐。”

“尽管吐，我不知道这还需要我的允许。”他扬起眉，意有所指地看向罗恩依旧死死抓在他臂上的手。

罗恩意识到了，涨红脸，飞快撒开，仿佛手被烫到似的。

“我们——算了随你便！”

哈利意识到事情有点不对劲。

他能有这种想法，全然是因为不停有人拍他的背，好像他完成了什么了不起的成就—有的人甚至在他经过时出于某种十分完美的理由打趣地吹口哨。

一个他从来没见过的格兰芬多甚至朝他高喊，干得漂亮波特！你真是一个勇敢的小伙子，彰显我们学院的荣耀！然后爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，他旁边的学生也不例外。

而哈利只是更加茫然地走开了。

当他去上课，艾弗里不住盯着他看，带着一种幸福无限的表情，而莱斯特兰奇则截然相反，他看到哈利时一脸怒不可遏。哈利对两个人眨巴着眼睛，试图通过假装没注意的方式掩盖自己越发强烈的不自在。

过了一会，布雷斯出现在他桌子旁。

“所以，波特。”

“什么？”

“我来跟你做笔交易。”

“交易。”哈利皱眉，“呃……哪种？”

“我会把赢来的钱分给你。”

“赢来的钱？”

“哦别装了——赌约啊！关于里德尔的尺寸？赢了我和你分钱。”

哈利盯着布雷斯。

“你真是……太慷慨了。你想交换什么——”

“他老二的信息！更重要的是，他的大小。”布雷斯眯起眼睛，好像在一个傻子，“你是故意在装傻吗？”

“所以该死的我为什么应该知道啊？”

“波特！”哈利的一个同学喊道，“有人想见你。”

他转向教室门，一个卷发赫奇帕奇学生站在外面，四目相交，他的脸一下子变得通红。

布雷斯翻翻眼睛，明显不悦被人打搅，而哈利无视了他，朝门口走去。

哈利和那个男孩面对面。“…你是？”

“呃——我只是——只是想说我尊敬你！”他大喊。

对于突如其来的爆发，哈利眨眼，接着尴尬地挠挠后颈：“嗯……谢谢？”

“我的父——父母一直很恐同，我总是因为他们粗暴的羞辱而痛苦不堪——”

哈利事先可没料到还要迎来一个陌生人的背景故事。

“那——那太糟了——”

“你和里德尔坚定地承认了你们的关系，这让我非常感激——”

“等下——”

男孩没有停下，语无伦次地继续说：“而最近，我有了出柜的勇气，对我真心喜欢的那个人表白——”

“棒极了但是等等——”

“我们开始一起出去逛，他对我真的特别好，如果没有你们，我一定做不到这些。”

他棕色的眼睛闪闪发光，这使哈利合上嘴，他突然开始怀疑自己有没有勇气告诉那孩子真相。

他花了好几秒纠结自己的生活到底他妈出了什么毛病，然后虚弱地回答：“所以……”

“我只是想问你一个问题。”他的脸布满红晕，“关于……两个男人性爱的问题。”

他这话让哈利蹙眉。

“你觉得我和汤姆做过？”

“呃……你们没有吗？我想问下疼不疼，用哪种姿势可以——”

“行，真见鬼，是什么让你觉得我们做了？”他尖刻的语气让更为年幼的男孩缩瑟了。

“嗯……消息里都是这么说的。”

当然了。还能有点其他新意吗？

哈利强压怒火，他实在不想对一个小狗狗似的男孩大吼大叫。

来自其他同学的反复骚扰以及之前布雷斯所试图讲明白的事，此刻都说得通了。

“哪个傻缺崽种讲的？”他基本嚷了出来。

忍无可忍，无需再忍。

赫奇帕奇男孩在他冷酷的目光下惊恐地扭动。“有——有人听——听——听到你们在——在教室里做。”

哈利怒气冲冲地回到教室，布雷斯注意到他身上不断喷射的怒火。

“哦男孩——谁在你的麦片粥里撒尿了？”

“闭嘴。”他瘫倒在座位里，身体突然疲惫而无力。

“所以关于交——”

“去你妈交易！我没有和里德尔在教室里做过！”

布雷斯几乎没有被他恼怒的反应影响，只是狐疑地注视他。“你没有？”他重复。

“没有。我们，没有。”

“可里德尔说——”

“操，里德尔说了什么？”

“呃……”这一次，布雷斯在哈利饱含纯粹怒火的阴鸷眼神里退缩了，“他说你是尖叫狂魔。”

噢，等会哈利就去杀了他。

“你一定迫不及待地想见我。”汤姆盯着对方死死攥着他手腕的手指，“找我有什么事吗，亲爱的？”

哈利立马松手。“哦，我们开始互喊爱称了，嗯？”

“若是你喜欢，你可以叫我daddy——”

“这一切是你指示的吗？”

他的假笑从脸上消失，注意到哈利的郁气。“指示什么？”他问。

对于他公然表演的无辜，哈利的喉咙发出一声恶毒的笑。“所有事！谣言的源头是不是你？你搞出那份报纸就是为了戏弄我是吗？”

“当然不是——”

“别撒谎了！我不是你那些粉丝小女孩，你放什么屁都能信以为真——”

“我觉得你得先冷静。”汤姆试图碰他，但哈利把他推开。

“去他妈冷静！”过去几小时他努力克制的愤怒不顾一切地爆发了，再也无法控制，哈利已经厌烦了压抑它太久。“每个人都把你当成我的男朋友——甚至我爸妈都不停缠着我来邀请你来过圣诞节！”

汤姆看着哈利，古怪地沾沾自喜起来。“你父母想见我？”

“这不是重点！你明显在回避主题——你这么做是因为你想戏弄我吗？羞辱我？”

“我没有想羞辱你而撒谎——”

他翻了个白眼。“不错的笑话，试试其他更好的。”

“……好吧。”汤姆安静了一会，思考着接下来的话，“也许我确实喜欢你不安的样子，尴尬得满脸绯红——”

哈利的双颊立刻变深了。

“但这不是全部。你可能不相信我，但发起谣言、说我们上了｜｜床的人真的不是我，我和那份报纸也没有任何关系。”

哈利观察汤姆的表情，试图捕捉谎言隐藏的蛛丝马迹，他的眉毛不敢置信地皱起。他什么也没找到，头一次，汤姆看上去很真诚。

“……我凭什么相信你？”

“我猜你会相信我的话。”

一个耐人寻味的停顿。

“那你说的全部是什么？”

汤姆柔和地轻笑，摇摇头。“难道你真的认为我告诉其他人我们在一起，仅仅是因为我想羞辱你？”他说道。

“难道……不是吗？”

那双浅褐色的眼眸里闪过一丝陌生的情绪，这是哈利所见过汤姆表现出最激烈的情绪。“那可复杂多了。”他低语。

“你发誓你和这些谣言没有关系？”

“我发誓，以及说到你的父母。”他微笑，“我不介意去见他们。”

“你……想见他们？”

他耸耸肩，漫不经心地回答：“为什么不？不然很失礼的。”

“如果你来了，他们会自动把你当成我的男朋友，你明白这点吧？”

“这又不是高阶算术占卜，哈利。我知道后果。”汤姆翻翻眼睛。

“而且你并不是，我的男朋友。我邀请你的唯一理由，是让你能对他们解释真相。”

“只要有效地让你免遭被门扇脸的意外，当然了。”

“顺便。”他竖起一根手指，戳在汤姆胸口，“我不是尖叫狂魔。”他语气坚定。

另一个男孩微微勾起唇角，被逗乐了。“扎比尼跟你说的？我想他已经问过你——”

“你的尺寸？是啊，你能想象到谈话的走向。”恐怖如斯，他坚决地想。

“赌注的金额确实不菲。”

“开门见山，你想说什么？”哈利扬起一边眉。

“Well……”汤姆朝他靠近，咧开嘴绽出一个厚颜无耻的微笑，极具压迫感的近距离让哈利渐渐对眼。他能看到每一颗单独的雀斑点缀在对方脸上，金色与绿色在他瞳仁里交织闪烁。“如果出于某些私人理由或想赚一笔零花钱，你想赢下那笔钱——我可以给你展示答案，无论何时。”

哈利试图表现得很冷淡，但可恶，他离得太近了。“那真是——你可真会说笑，汤姆。”

“我没骗你。”

“什——什么？你说什么鬼话呢！”

他愉快地哼了一声，显然很享受哈利越来越红的脸，“你可以理解成这是全局的一部分。”

拜魁地奇练习所赐，哈利的刘海下藏着一道伤疤，他给了它一个轻若羽毛的触碰。哈利忍住颤抖的冲动。

“……告诉你的父母，我愿意圣诞节前来拜访。”

接着，终于，他退后，哈利得到呼吸的空间，但他的心仍像小鹿一样疯狂跳动。

最后拍了拍他的肩膀，汤姆离开了

哈利在原地站了一秒，汤姆的脚步声在他耳畔回荡，直到对方消失不见，徒余寂静。

日。


End file.
